


The best student

by Leytenator



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "The fact that he is lying is as obvious as Kayneth’s hard-on".I blame Laska and their art for this.https://twitter.com/laskapsy_nah/status/1190150659460517889Thanks for lovely sassynails for helping me with translation :333
Relationships: Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 17





	The best student

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Лучший ученик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267047) by [Leytenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator). 

It’s cold in the Clock Tower.  
“I’m still not going to give you an A for this paper”, Kayneth says with a tired sigh, but the boy keeps dragging him somewhere towards the closest storage room behind the lecture hall. He wonders if Waver Velvet is going to pick up yet another useless argument or strangle him already in a most vulgar way. Kayneth flinches, because the grip on his wrist is surprisingly strong, and wrenches his hand away, irritated.  
The boy still doesn’t let go.

When the door of the cramped room closes behind them, Waver punches Kayneth’s shoulder, pinning him to the door.  
Nope, Kayneth is not even going to listen. He’ll just turn him into a toad. Or a slug. Kayneth allows himself the luxury of anticipation for a few seconds before he says it again, with a smirk.  
“Your paper is horrendous. I may give it some credit for a bit of a creative streak, but it’s full of dangerous delusions. 

“Yeah, just like your life is,” the brat cuts him short.  
And then gets down on his knees before Kayneth.  
The grip on Kayneth’s wrist is finally gone, and he rubs it absentmindedly. Somehow, the dark head, bowed in front of him obediently, the very stance of his student, thrill Kayneth. Maybe he should make them all take their exams like this? Except the high-born mages, of course.

Everyone should know their place, a simple truth, albeit a little cruel, and the earlier the boy accepts is, the easier it will be for him later on in life.  
“After the last lecture you said that you would make me swallow my words. I’ve been thinking about if for more than a week now”, the boy says in a husky voice, never once daring to look up.   
“Waver Velvet”, Kayneth exhales, shocked, and the boy lifts his burning face.  
“You’re such a biased asshole”, he mumbles, shaking his head, “you’re clever, succinct, and so, so narrow minded. How did I even get into this.”

“You get up off that floor, now.”  
Waver keeps shaking his head and then swings forward to press his cheek to Kayneth’s crotch.   
Kayneth feels his legs give and a sticky wave of shivers runs over his body.  
Narrow minded. Now, this is almost funny. Oh, if only the boy could take a glimpse at what Kayneth had been doing in the dorm room when he was a student. He’d be dropping this entire idea like a hot potato.  
“You ever done this before?” he asks softly, gripping the smooth dark strands of hair. 

This is unexpectedly pleasurable. Kayneth takes off one glove and buries his naked hand in the soft crown of hair.   
Waver’s face blooms up in blotches of color and he says, “Sure thing!”  
The fact that he is lying is as obvious as Kayneth’s hard-on.

Kayneth sighs and slowly takes his hand away from the boy’s head. Youth is the time of foolishness. It’s been long over for Kayneth, and the boy better go fool around with other students. His hand is itching to teach the brat a lesson, but this would be too far removed teacher’s principles.   
When he says all this to Waver, boy’s eyes turn glassy, and Kayneth thinks he might burst into tears or into a tantrum.

But he makes a loud, unpleasant snort and says:  
“I’ve always liked older men.”  
He undoes Kayneth’s fly, looking up to him all the way, straining his neck. A wide, nervous smile tugs at his lips. Kayneth hesitates for a few unbearably long seconds. Then he gives in and guides his cock into that half open mouth. At the very least, this would compensate for all those hours he suffered reading the boy’s outrageous papers.

He sucks artlessly, doesn’t take it in deep, but Kayneth for some reason can’t take his eyes off the boy’s, dark and shining. When they finally open up and Waver emits a long moan, Kayneth feels the boy’s throat vibrate on his cock, and clenches his teeth hard or he will cum right here, right now, embarrassingly, like some young fool.  
“Now close your lips on it, tighter. That’s is. Don’t rush, go slower. Good. You simply can’t do without tutoring, can you, Waver Vel…  
The boy is good. He’s an indecently fast learner. A talented boy, he is. If only he wasn’t so impertinently, unbearably impudent…

Kayneth cums into that soft, hot mouth after a couple of minutes, and then, not even letting any one of them take a breath, drags Waver up.   
His lips are swollen and smeared with cum, and Kayneth kisses him on the mouth, hungrily, deeply, removing the boy’s clothes completely with a flick of magic.   
Waver shivers and clings to him, moans into his mouth desperately, and Kayneth finishes him off with a few quick strokes. 

The boy keeps clinging, impossibly close, even when his cums, shooting over Kayneth’s glove and, probably, all over his robe. Even when Kayneth tries to put some distance between them with as much tact as he can muster. Even when he magics the boy’s clothes back on.  
Kayneth finally gives in with a sigh, and puts his hands around the narrow shoulders, hugging the boy.  
He understands.  
It’s really cold in the Clock Tower.


End file.
